Stand in The Rain Mitchie
by LovelessLady17
Summary: Mitchie is living through hell. Her parents abandoned her and she has no friends. But, what if a certain trio come to her school and one changes her life. Better hopefully than summary. Smitchie Song from SuperChick!
1. Mitchie Torres' Life

Mitchie Torres stepped out of her dark, abandoned home. She lived alone, and she would always. Her life fell apart, and the worse thing about it was, she didn't have a family to pick up the pieces. Mitchie never had any siblings, and her parents went missing a day after her birth. She was adopted until she turned 17 and ran away from her foster family, knowing they wouldn't car. She had no friends, no love, and no one to care for her.

She dressed in a dark black tee-shirt and black pants, wearing black and red high-tops. And left for her day of what she thought of as hell, but really is called school. As she thought back through her life, she knew that at no matter what school, she would never make a single friend. Only once in her life did she have a friend, but when she moved to Ohio, her friend hated her. The queen bitch of the school somehow convinced her that if she hung out with Mitchie, her family will run away too.

The walk to the high school was short, but when she arrived, she witnessed many teenage girls (And some female teachers) crowded around her school, while the guys just stared envious of the trio that stepped out of the long black stretch limo.

Rolling her eyes, Mitchie mumbled under her breathe, "Shit, this is going to take forever." But, least did she know, the trio happened to be Connect 3, one of the most famous music group in the world. And with her black clothes, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

As she entered the enormous building (Her school was GINO!), she merely walked to her plain locker. Opening it, she was welcomed by a picture of her parents on their first date. To her they seemed so happy, and they probably were happy now, abandoning their child and going to live a happy life while she was stuck in hell school.

Grabbing her books, she heard screaming of wild people (Mainly girls) screaming over the trio that approached the lockers next to her, opening them as school security managed to get the students to go to class. Trying to avoid any annoying new students that most likely heard of her horrible life, Mitchie searched her locker for her text book, but found nothing in her locker.

Some girls who escaped from the angry security were now walking up to Mitchie, smirks smeared on their faces. Two of the four girls that stood in front pulled out her "missing" (Stolen) text book and the leader of the group, Ashley, snatched it from them, and finally spoke, her voice oozing with venom, which the trio of extremely attractive boys caught onto. Unknown to the girls, they secretly were listening in.

"Bitchie, I got your text book right here." Mitchie did nothing, she only spoke.

"Well then give it back." It sounded simple, but every girl (And Connect 3) knew it wasn't.

"No," and with that she opened the text book and ripped multiple pages, but that didn't faze Mitchie, she only stared as the pages tore and fell to the ground. But the three boys now stopped what they were doing and were surprised at what they witnessed. Ashley smirk widened, and her followers opened a window, tossing the book out the window and laughing evilly,

"Go get it." It sounded like a command, but as Mitchie walked towards the doors, Ashley continued, "Why don't you just run away like your parents? Only no one would miss a geek like you. I mean if I were a parent to such an ugly child, I would run away too."

Mitchie didn't care, or didn't show that she cared. She only did what Ashley said. She ran. And Ashley (Queen Bitch in this story) and her followers laughed manically, walking off. The trio removed their sunglasses they had on before and had saddened eyes. They didn't have a clue what was going on, but this affected the second tallest one the most. Shane Gray. For some reason, he felt angry with what those girls had said. Looking out the window and at his band mates, he smiled a small grin as they nodded and dashed out the door Mitchie had left, determined to find her. The book was tossed kind of far, he noticed when he look out the window, he could see Mitchie still walking, or not, to somewhere, but Shane knew it wasn't to the book. The least he wanted to know was her name, and he was curtain that it wasn't Bitchie.

Darting as fast as he could, Shane bellowed out,

"HEY! HEY!" Mitchie turned, slightly jumping at the random shouts, but couldn't believe what she saw. Shane Gray was running towards her, and for some unknown reason, she stopped walking, even though her body pleaded her to run as far away from him as possible. And finally, he was standing, trying to breathe normally, in front of her.


	2. Impression

**She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down**

**-Super chick "Stand in the rain"**

"What?" Mitchie's voice sounded rude, but Shane ignored it. He stood up straight and began speaking, his brown eyes never leaving her face.

"Just wanted to know what you were doing." As he gazed at her slightly confused face, he noted that there were at least five different scars. One on her nose, two on her left cheek, one just bellow her right eye, and one by her chin. And the expression she had on her face, he could tell she was in pain. But her voice gave out no such thing.

"Well, I'm leaving, not that you care." But, it was wrong, Shane cared more than he should, and he didn't know why.

"Uh, Can I…" Mitchie narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Can I come with you?" His eyes looked pleading, and Mitchie couldn't resist them. So, she grumbled out.

"Fine."

After walking about a mile, Mitchie and Shane came to a secluded cabin, Mitchie's favorite place. Shane could tell, but as he walked beside her, she looked like she wanted to cry. And he didn't know why. Oh, he almost forgot. As they sauntered to the door, he quickly asked,

"What's your name?" Mitchie let out a dry, humorless laugh, at which Shane frowned at.

"Aren't you supposed to ask that before you follow some stranger? But, it's Mitchie." Now Shane knew why her nickname by Ashley was Bitchie. They entered the cabin, to Shane's surprise, there wasn't much in it. A black couch sat carelessly in the center of the room, in front of a raging fire. The flames grew with the new pieces of wood that were put in. In the corner sat a huge grand piano, in… (I bet you could never guess) black. A curtain lay over a window, but it was different. It was white. It made you direct your gaze to look out the window to see the most beautiful sight you probably will ever see. Roses, many colors, were spread out across the land, glistening in the sunlight.

"Ahem!" Shane turned to Mitchie, curious. "What might I ask is your name?" Shane grinned slightly and answered,

"Shane. Shane Gray." Mitchie didn't smile. She didn't even budge. All she could do was stand there, staring at Shane, as though she were examining him. Rage filled her body for no apparent reason,

"Shane, what do you want? Want some stupid story on my past to go blabber out to everyone?!" Shane was taken aback by her theories, but stayed quiet. This gave her the impression that what she said was true. And this angered her.

"Get out…" Shane was confused.

"What?"

"I said…" Mitchie stopped to take a deep breathe, "GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! GO SCREW SOME GIRL INSTEAD OF BOTHERING BE WITH YOUR WORTHLESS WORDS!" And with that, Shane jumped and ran out the room, not fully leaving the territory, but stopping and hiding in the bushes *(Like he did in the movie, except he was hiding from Mitchie instead of other girls)*

And when he ducked down into the bushes, he could hear someone playing the piano he saw before. Sneaking a peek threw a hole in the wall, (Don't know how it got there) Shane saw something even more beautiful than the roses. Shane saw Mitchie playing the piano, looking as though she was trying to not let her tears that built up, fall. And then it happened. Her beautiful voice came out of no where.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

The song sounded sad to Shane, but she had an amazing voice. But, he knew, that that **wasn't **the real Mitchie and he was determined to find her.


	3. Believe in Me

The feeling of guilt filled Mitchie's body as she sat on her cream colored bed. Ever since her encounter with Shane, she couldn't think of the words to describe the butterflies in her stomach and the ache in her heart. It was just sorta…there. Mitchie couldn't even remember most of the times that she was with him. This started a month ago. She could still remember the doctor's words perfectly.

_"She's losing her memory. We confirm a certain disease for it, but her heartbeat is just slowing. Like whenever she has a memory flash in her mind, her heart beat slows. At this rate, she only has one month left."_

One month. That's all she had. Suddenly, there was a knock on Mitchie's door. In came Connie; along with her was none other than Shane. He just doesn't give up does he? Mitchie thought. Growling silently, Mitchie curled up on her bed and hid her face slightly in her pillow. Connie sighed and left, leaving Shane to sit quietly on a chair by Mitchie's desk. The silence grew as Mitchie let silent tears pour down her face. A ringing rung in her ears as Shane moved soundlessly over to her bed side. A little 'Thump!' was heard throughout the room as he seated himself next to her. A sob escaped her throat, but she didn't allow Shane to comfort her. The only thing she did was sob, and to Shane's surprise, sing.

_**I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak**_

**_[Chorus]  
I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful…today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me  
La la la la la la la la_**

Shane sat there quietly as she continued, silently comparing her voice to his mystery girl's voice. It was the same, but different. The other girl's voice had a spark or joy when she sang. Mitchie's is just, well…sad.

_**The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you your full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile**_

**_[Chorus]  
I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful...today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me_**

**_[Bridge]  
I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down  
Not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through_**

**_[Chorus]  
I got to be afraid  
I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful…today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual way  
So you see, now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me_**

Shane didn't move, for one reason he couldn't. His body was frozen in place, due to the sadness radiating off of Mitchie. He just wanted to do nothing but…hug her. And that's what he did. Bending over, Shane gathered Mitchie in his arms, cradling her like a small, new born child. Only, instead of Mitchie pulling away, she just wept in his arms. But her song bugged him. He liked it, but a question still lingered.

_Did she believe in herself?_

Sighing noiselessly, Shane placed his mouth towards her ear and whispered softly in a soothing voice. As he whispered, a thought flew to his head. Why did he care so much about her? Shane put that thought aside as Mitchie froze at his words.

"I believe in you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey thanx 4 reading! Sorry this chapter was short. I could only think of a little bit to write and tried to make it a little enjoyable (I hope) to you guys. I'll try to make it longer next time. Think of this chapter as a filler chapter to the upcoming one.

Preview:

_What was happening? I didn't know, but I didn't want to stop. The tears were never-ending. The only question I could think was…How did he find out?_

Hope this gets you thinking or satisfied with what you've read so far.

Bye,

E.O.T.S17


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry about the confusion, but I forgot that Mitchie didn't have parents. So in the chapter, I forgot to mention that Connie was Mitchie foster mom. Sorry about the confusion.

Oh, and for those who don't get how Shane doesn't believe Mitchie's the singer, it's because she sounds sadder when she's singing on the bed than when she sang in the room.

-E.O.T.S17


End file.
